1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a continuous partial oxidation process for the production of a stream of clean synthesis gas that is substantially free from HCN. If present, other acid-gases may be separately removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trace amounts of HCN i.e. 0.5 to 100 parts per million (PPM) by weight in the synthesis gas are sufficient to deactivate the catalysts employed in subsequent processes, such as in processes for oxo or oxyl synthesis. Also, HCN in the gas stream may corrode steel piping and vessels. Further, the life of some liquid organic absorbents that are employed in conventional downstream acid-gas removal systems may be shortened by the presence of HCN impurities in the gas stream. HCN may be removed from synthesis gas when the gas stream is subjected to the catalytic water gas shift reaction. However, this step will change the H.sub.2 /CO mole ratio of the gas stream and, produce unwanted nitrogen oxides and ammonia. Advantageously, by the subject process, substantially all of the HCN is removed from synthesis gas without changing the H.sub.2 /CO of the mole ratio of the product gas. Further, the HCN is disposed of without polluting the environment.